


Enhanced Interrogation

by This_is_My_Sock



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Captivity, F/M, Rape as part of torture, Rape during interrogation, Rape to Break Character's Will/Spirit, Slight Canon Divergence, rapist pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 00:27:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20573423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/This_is_My_Sock/pseuds/This_is_My_Sock
Summary: Grand Moff Tarkin will get the information he wants from Princess Leia by any means necessary and he will enjoy every moment of it.





	Enhanced Interrogation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MiriamKenneath](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiriamKenneath/gifts).

Normally, the Grand Moff would not stoop to being present at any interrogation – he had people for that – let alone to being present at this particular type of interrogation. However, this was a special case. A very special case indeed. Not only did he want to be present, this one he would conduct himself. He’d given Vader his chance and the emperor's pet had failed, as he suspected he would. Now it was his turn. Tarkin would finally get his hands, and other parts of himself, on the Organa girl. He idly considered making a holovid of the entire encounter to send off to her treacherous father as he made his way to her holding cell.

Vader was waiting for him in front of her door when he arrived. Neither said a word to the other, Tarkin simply gave a curt nod and Vader raised a hand to activate the door control. Tarkin entered first, silent and grim, followed by Vader, large and looming. The young woman occupying the cell looked up from her seated position on the hard bench that served as the rooms only furnishing and smirked before rising to her feet, ready for confrontation.

“Governor Tarkin, seeing you here is certainly a surprise. It’s not like you to do your own dirty work.”

“Princess, a pleasure as always I am sure. However, I think we will skip our usual banter this time as I am,” he paused for a moment to give the impression of seeking just the right words, “very eager to get down to the business at hand.”

“Your threats and your drugs won’t work on me Tarkin. I would have thought that your dark and shiny lapdog would have told you that already.”

“Oh, I had something much different in mind, princess.” Whether it was the tone of his voice or the look on his face that caused her to step backward and into the waiting chest of Vader, he did not know. Nor did he much care, the act alone was enough to stir the awakening of the very tool he required for this task.

Vader's hands had taken up positions on her shoulder and her hip, holding her locked in place in a strange, almost embrace. He followed her, closing the distance that she had opened with her own movements. 

“Either you will give me the location of your rebel base and the names of your fellow rebel leaders or I will take my personal pleasure from and inside of your lithe, nubile body.” He reached forward and took hold of her fabric covered breast roughly, his thumb running backward and forward over the nipple until it hardened, “Either way, I get what I want.”

Her eyes widened for a moment before she found her voice again, “you can’t simply… there are rules Tarkin, the Senate will not...”

“Terrorist scum do not have rights my dear,” he cut over her, not caring to hear her ridiculous arguments.

“I have nothing to tell you. Nothing you do to me will change that.” He found himself somewhat disappointed that he did not detect any hints of trembling in her voice. It was no matter, he would have her trembling soon enough.

“Oh you will, eventually.” He felt the slow smile curl across his lips as his hands freed his quickly hardening penis from his pants. The way her eyes widened and she once again tried to move away at the sight did nothing other than lessen the amount of strokes it took for him to prepare himself for her. She had taunted him for years with her sarcasm, the sway of her hips, her coy smiles and her doe bright eyes. He would delight in breaking her this way.

"Last chance your highness. Where is your rebel base?"

Leia's jaw set and her eyes tensed, but she said nothing. Vader's hand had crept to her neck, the black leather stroking purposefully at her clavicle. He would allow the other man to assist in the intimidation, but this first taste was to be all his. When he was satisfied with his own hardness, he reached forward again, this time his grip found the belt wrapped tightly around her waist and he used it to pull her toward him as he positioned them in the center of the room. She struggled against him as he spun her around and forcefully bent her over at the waist. 

“Vader, hold her.” The twitch of the hand that had fallen to the Sith Lord's side and the sudden stiffness of her body told him that he had been obeyed. 

He tore up the hem of her virginal white dress, allowing the fabric of the skirt to pool over the belt at the small of her back. Another quick moment disposed of the flimsy under garments beneath and lay the most hidden treasures of her body bare before him. He ran his hands reverently over the pale skin of her perk, round ass for a moment before working himself into a froth by punishing it with slaps, pinches and tweaks. The red marks and welts he brought forth taking his erection from sufficient to impossibly hard.

Using his knee to increase the gap between her shaking thighs, Tarkin lined up the head of his drooling cock with her waiting slit and drove forward in one swift stroke, pushing himself inside her with so much brute force that she actually cried out as his pelvic bone slammed painfully against her already damaged flesh.

“Yes, princess, scream for me. Scream for me and tell me everything I want to know.”

Leia obliged him on the former as he took her roughly, hands digging into hips hard enough that he knew they would leave imprints that would quickly become bruises. She screamed and writhed and fought against the invisible force that held her in place as he pounded into her over and over and over again from behind. He would have fucked her raw had it not been for the little sob that ripped itself from her throat as he felt her orgasm around him. It was the sound of self disgust and shame and it pushed him into his own climax. He grunted and dug his fingernails into her supple flesh as he released inside her, his hot fluids mingling with her own.

Vader allowed her to crumple to the floor in the middle of the cell as Tarkin, tucked himself away in his uniform slacks. She looked up at him, her cheeks streaked with tears, but eyes still defiant. He reached down and took her chin between his thumb and forefinger, forcing her to continue looking at him. 

“I shall give you some time to think on the matter before we continue. Perhaps, we’ll allow Lord Vader to participate next time.” Tarkin allowed himself a small smile when her eyes, tinged with fear, flicked toward the Sith Lord. “We’ll see you soon Princess.”

As they withdrew from the cell block, Tarkin could not help thinking how much he hoped she held out for a least a few days before he broke her.


End file.
